I Am Not Alone
by Hailyebug
Summary: Takes place in a logical break during episode 3x11, "Our Town", after Stefan has kidnapped Elena and threatened to drive her off Wickery Bridge. Who comes to her rescue? Just a cute Delena moment I think could have made it into the show to help develop the Damon/Elena ship. :) If you're a DELENA fan then this fluff is dedicated to you!


**A/N**: Hello TVD fans! I'm glad that somehow you've navigated your way to this cute Delena fluff short! I wrote it as an addition to Season 3 Episode 11, "Our Town", right after Stefan has attempted to trick Klaus into thinking he would drive Elena off Wickery Bridge. I'm a HUGE Delena fan so I like to add scenes that add to their relationship development whenever I can and after watching this episode yesterday I saw the perfect opportunity for Delena filler Sorry to Stelena fans! It's just not my thing! They were cute in the beginning but D&E were meant to be! Also, I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries. Unfortunately I'm not that lucky! So anything you see here from the series is of course credited to its wonderful writers!

**I Am Not Alone **

Stefan and Elena were speeding down the road leading to Wickery Bridge, Elena becoming more and more panicked by the second.

"Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena repeated herself, nearly screaming, in hopes that Stefan would listen and slow the speeding vehicle before they reached the bridge. Stefan, ignoring Elena, reached for his phone and dialed Klaus.

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice," Klaus answered sardonically.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus," Stefan replied harshly.

"It's not going to happen until I get my coffins back." Klaus reminded him, not yet willing to give up his position.

"Okay, well then I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge," Stefan countered, also not willing to yield.

"I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her." You could almost hear Klaus' voice begin to carry undertones of stress, wondering if he should truly believe Stefan or call his bluff.

Stefan immediately bit down into his wrist and shoved his exposed bite into Elena's mouth, forcing his blood into her system. Elena tried to struggle against him, but he was too strong to push away.

"What are you doing?!" Elena can barely choke out the words as Klaus responded to the noises coming from the car.

"What's going on?"

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire," Stefan replied callously. Elena stared at him in disbelief as his plan began to unfold before her.

"You won't do it," Klaus replied, his tone changing with the added reassurance that Stefan just might actually be serious.

"Really," Stefan said, scoffing. "Try me, because your coffins are next. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus." Stefan slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, accelerating to a frightening speed as the bridge came into their view. Elena was trying to fight off her overwhelming panic as the car seemed now completely out of control. "Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan stop it!" Elena shouted over the roar of the accelerating engine.

"Fine! I'll send them away. You win," Klaus unhappily called through the phone through clenched teeth.

"Stefan! Stefan stop!" Elena shouted as Klaus added "Stop the car, Stefan!" Stefan stomped on the breaks, stopping the car within seconds. Elena, blood still clinging to the corners of her mouth, stared at him with a disgusted look, and got out of the car. Stefan got out of the car and began to follow after Elena.

"Get back in the car."

"Stay away from me!" Elena shouted, still walking away from him.

"Elena, get in the car!" Anger and frustration flooded Stefan's voice.

Elena turned to face Stefan, tears in her eyes. "How could you? My parents died going over this bridge…I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me…" Elena was barely able to choke out the last part, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it. You're fear sold it, alright?" Stefan's actions were beyond explaining to Elena. She was much to upset.

"Well what if he hadn't?" She asked angrily.

"He did," Stefan replied, which only elicited more anger from Elena.

"Well what if he hadn't?!" She yelled now, and he yelled back.

"He did, Elena! He blinked! He has a weakness! If he has a weakness, I can destroy him!" Elena looked into his eyes, shocked by this justification of his debauchery.

"After everything, that's what matters? Destroying Klaus?"

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left," Stefan said.

"You had me!" Elena's tears were now beginning to resurface as she felt the despair of the entire situation.

"I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet." Stefan seemed resigned to the fact that Elena no longer loved him. That hurt Elena deeply.

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" She added, hoping to get some kind of hopeful response from Stefan.

Stefan halfway sighed and said, "I don't really care what you think about me anymore Elena," as he turned away and got into his car and drove off, leaving Elena alone on the darkened bridge.

Elena tried to dry her tears, but as quickly as she could wipe them away new ones took their place. Her sobs threatened to break through what small modicum of composure she was attempting to hold on to. Her mind was foggy with the shock of what had just happened. Her parents had died, drowned right in front of her, just beneath this bridge. She herself almost died. In fact, in that moment, trapped in the water logged car with her parents, she was resigned to dying as well, seeing no way out. Elena stumbled over to the side of the bridge, sitting down with her back against the guardrail to support her while she tried to collect herself. She felt weak with the renewed grief that washed over her in waves, threatening to drown her. She barely noticed how cold it had gotten. Her shivering had gone unnoticed. Her mind was just so consumed with sadness, confusion, grief, hurt, and so many other emotions that she was surprised some time later when she heard the familiar rumble of his blue Camaro coming quickly down the road in her direction.

Damon skidded to stop just a few years from Elena who was sitting across the road. He quickly stepped out of the car and zipped over to Elena. He squatted down to her level and reached out his hand to her shaking form to touch her face, which slowly helped her back to reality. "Elena," Damon called to her softly, catching her gaze, "Elena, are you okay? "

She didn't reply at first. She just stared into his eyes, not sure where all the words she wanted to say were hiding. Damon wiped the tear stains from her cheeks as he looked her over to be sure she wasn't hurt. "It's cold out here Elena. Why don't you let me get you home?" Damon reached his hand out to hers, taking it and giving it a tug, but her body didn't move. She seemed to finally have found some of her words.

"Damon?"

"I'm right here, Elena," he replied, gently squeezing her hand.

"How did you know I was here?" Elena asked, still seeming slightly dazed.

"I was trying to talk Klaus into listening to my crazy brother and when I was leaving I caught his phone call with Stefan. I tried to get here as fast as I could…I wasn't sure what he would do," he added as he pulled off his jacket and slung it around Elena. He looked into her eyes and she stared back into his.

"I'm glad you're here Damon," she said. Damon smiled a weak smile, happy that she wanted him there but frustrated at the circumstances. He could see the hurt behind her eyes, see the tears that threatened to fall where the old ones had had been wiped away. He reached up to graze his fingers across her cheek and then softly wiped the lingering blood off the corners of her mouth. She leaned her face into his touch, feeling an almost electrical current run underneath her skin as she reveled in his touch. It was an unexpected feeling, but there always seemed to be something there between her and Damon in moments like these. She'd be a fool to deny it. Another shiver ran down her spine although she wasn't sure it had much to do with the cold.

"Come on Elena, let's get you home," Damon said, breaking the silence between them. He pulled her up by the waist, supporting her frail frame as he walked her to the car. After safely tucking her into her seat, his jacket still tucked around her, he sped over to his side of the car. He had left it running, so it was nice and warm and Elena slowly breathed in the warmth. It smelt of him and it seemed with each deep breath she took she became more calm and comforted. As they drove, Damon constantly looked over at Elena to see if she was okay. She just laid her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. Damon slowly reached over to grab her hand and gripped it with a tight, quick squeeze in hopes of reassuring her that everything would be okay. As he began to retract his hand, trying hard not to further blur the lines between he and Elena while she was still trying to sort everything out with Stefan, Elena quickly gripped his hand with some genuine strength and moved it back to her lap. She didn't look up from her current rested position, didn't say a word, but instead just sighed and kept her hand in his. Damon, if Elena had been looking, at first had the most surprised look on his face that swiftly settled into a smile as he continued driving, taking in the moment while he could.

Sooner than he wanted, they pulled up to Elena's house. Damon zoomed over to her side of the car to open the door for her. She slipped his jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him as they began their walk to her front porch.

"Thanks for picking me up," Elena said as they ascended the stairs leading to her front door.

"Anytime," Damon replied. He took another good look at her, taking in her heavy eyes and sad demeanor. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll survive, "Elena replied as she let out a sigh. "Somehow I always do."

"You know, Stefan won this round for us today," Damon said as he frowned. Elena looked at him incredulously and took half a step back. "He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked," Damon added, wincing at Elena as she turned away from him. His eyes followed her as she stepped away from him.

"Well his method sucked," Elena said as she turned back to face Damon.

"Still," Damon replied, "We needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain."

"Don't sound so impressed," Elena scoffed.

Damon smirked. "Well, I can't help but be a little proud." He reached up as Elena sighed and put his hand underneath her chin, attempting to regain her gaze which had drifted to the ground. "Really, tell me, you gonna be okay?" He gazed into her eyes, trying to assess just how she felt and she gazed back, looking skeptical but almost disappointed.

"You can't kiss me again," she said.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "I know," he replied, still holding her chin, stroking it with his thumb. Elena shook her head slowly.

"I can't," she said as he dropped his hand from her face. "It's not right."

Damon, still looking into her eyes, flashing a small smile, replied, "Oh it's right, just not right now." They held each others' gaze for another moment, Elena looking ready to argue the point and Damon looking as if he was certain he was right.

"Goodnight," Damon said as he furrowed his brow indignantly.

"Goodnight," Elena replied as her gaze still seemed to want to linger on Damon. Elena stepped away from him and opened her front door. As he turned to walk away, Elena was almost stuck in the doorway looking back at Damon as he made his exit. Her eyes followed him until he cleared the steps then she reluctantly shut the door between them.

A/N: Well, hope you liked! Just a bit more Delena fluff for the series that I think certainly should have been on the show :) Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
